1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to jewelry and more specifically to a light emitting accessory for jewelry which enhances the appearance of the jewelry.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Although there are many forms of jewelry, it appears that a light emitting type does not exist. A light emitting accessory would be visible at night and enhance the appearance of the jewelry.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a light emitting accessory for jewelry which enhances the appearance of the jewelry.
The present invention provides a light emitting accessory for jewelry which may be viewed at night. The light emitting accessory includes a tube, a switch cap, a light source, a ballast, and at least one battery. The tube is preferably fabricated from a translucent or clear material. External threads are formed on a first end of the tube. At least one slot is cut into a first end of the tube. A cavity is formed in a first end of the ballast which is sized to receive the at least one battery. A positive lead and a negative lead are preferably formed within the ballast. A first end of the positive lead extends into the cavity and the second end extends out a second end of the ballast. A first end of the negative lead extends from a periphery of the ballast and the second end extends out a second end of the ballast.
The leads of the light source are attached to the second ends of the positive and negative leads. The ballast is inserted into the first end of the tube. The at least one battery is inserted into the cavity in the ballast. The inner diameter of the switch cap is threaded to receive the threads on the first end of the tube. A spring extends from an inside of the switch cap. To illuminate the tube, the switch cap is threaded on to the tube until the switch cap contacts the negative lead and the spring contacts the at least one battery. Electrical current travels through the negative lead, spring, battery, and positive lead, to cause the light source to emit light. A translucent jewel or an attachable ornament may be attached to a bottom of the tube. The spring may be replaced with an elastic member located below the battery.
In a second embodiment, the light emitting accessory includes a switch cap, base tube, light assembly, and at least one battery. The switch cap is preferably threaded on an inside diameter and the base tube is preferably threaded on an outside diameter. A battery bore is formed in a first end of the base tube to receive the at least one battery and a light bore is formed in a second end thereof to receive the light assembly. A pass through opening is formed through the battery and light bores. An elastic member is preferably inserted into a bottom of the battery bore. A light assembly includes a ballast which retains at least one light emitting device. A first contact is formed on one end of the ballast and a second contact is formed on a side of the ballast. The first contact is connected to one lead of the at least one light emitting device and the second contact is connected to the other lead thereof. A protective lens is preferably formed over the other end of the ballast to protect the at least one light emitting device. A current interrupting device may be included to make the at least one light emitting device provide flashing light.
Rotation of the switch cap will cause the at least one battery to compress the elastic member and make electrical contact with the first contact. The battery will provide electrical current to the at least one light emitting device. The second contact is electrically connected to the base tube. Electrical current will flow through the base tube, the switch cap and back to a ground of the at least one battery. The at least one light emitting device will emit light. The current interrupting device may be included to make the at least one light emitting device emit a flashing light. A light tube may be attached to the base tube to enhance the light effect of the light emitting accessory.
In a third embodiment, the light emitting accessory includes a decorative case, a light assembly, and at least one battery. The light assembly includes an on-off switch and, at least one light emitting device formed on a ballast. The ballast preferably retains the at least one battery with a spring clip. One pole of the on-off switch is electrically connected to one pole of the battery and the other pole of the on-off switch is electrically connected to one lead of the at least one light emitting device. The other lead of the at least one light emitting device and the other pole of the at least one battery are electrically connected to each other. The on-off switch opens and closes an electrical current path between the at least one battery and the at least one light emitting device.
The decorative case preferably includes a face member and a back plate. The face member is fabricated from a clear or translucent material. A cantilever member is preferably formed in the back plate. An end of the cantilever member is disposed such that depressing the cantilever member toggles the on-off switch. A current interrupting device may be included to make the at least one light emitting device provide flashing light.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a light emitting accessory which acts as a piece of jewelry, yet emits light for viewing at night.
These and additional objects, advantages, features and benefits of the present invention will become apparent from the following specification.